wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Core
The Dark Core is a large Chaos Warband that has gained infamy for the past ten millennia. They are known to attack various Imperial Military Forces, Xenos armies, and even fellow Chaos Forces. This is because they are one of the rare few who worship the Renegade Chaos God, Malice. As such they see it as their duty to spread discord and destruction, fighting only the best enemies in order to appease their Dark God. Since they do not worship the other Gods of Chaos, they have little Daemons, instead forcefully binding lesser Daemons to machines, having a large number of Daemon Engines to serve them. The warband is also infamous to raiding Rogue Traders, Imperial Navy Ships and even Loyalist and Chaos Space Marine ships, adding their vessels to their growing fleet and forcing the survivors into the service of Malice. Warband History Birth of Discord The origins of the Dark Core are shrouded in mystery. Ancient records indicate that their leader, Balor, might have been a captain of the Sons of Horus, siding with the treacherous Warmaster during the Horus Heresy. Others believe he was a part of the Iron Warriors, the Night Lords or even the Alpha Legion. Whatever the case may be, during the battle of Terra, Balor became ambitious and slaughtered many leaders from both his own legion and the other traitor legions, taking command of their forces. Unlike those who followed the worshipping of Chaos Undivided, the slaves of Slaanesh who wished to have all things of pleasure, barbarians of Khorne who sought battle and blood, children of Nurgle that wished to spread plagues and disease, and disciples of Tzneetch that desired the dark knowledge of the Warp, Balor took pleasure in mindless discord and disaster, pure Chaos. Spreading this desire to his subordinates, he heard the voice of Malice, the rogue Chaos God. Seeing the beauty in Malice's vision, Balor swore his soul to his new god. When Horus was killed, Balor took his followers and away from the main force. Refusing the heed Abaddon's command, Balor set out on his own to spread his god's word. He later renammed his warband as Dark Core. Notable Campaigns *1st Black Crusade (781.M31): *'Death of Ydrin (816.M31)': *'Raid of Sortiarius (112.M32)': A daring operation, the Dark Core warband fleet launched a surprise attack on the new homeworld of the Thousand Sons, the Planet of the Sorcerers, when the Daemon Prince Magnus the Red was away. Striking swiftly, the Dark Core Marines engaged against the Thousand Sons, killing many of their Chaos Sorcerers. They raided the city, Tizca, taking much knowledge and artefacts. By the time Magnus and reinforcements had arrived, the Dark Core had fled, escaping the Daemon Primarch's rage. *'Slaughtering on Malik (299.M32)': *2nd Black Crusade (597.M32): *3rd Black Crusade (909.M32): *'Revolution on Hadin (398.M33)': *'Clash on Veres (511.M33)': *'Brother vs Brother (666.M33)': *4th Black Crusade (001.M34): *5th Black Crusade (723.M36): *'Age of Apostasy (M36)': **'Facing the Zeros': *6th Black Crusade (901.M36): *7th Black Crusade (811.M37): *8th Black Crusade (999.M37): *9th Black Crusade (537.M38): *10th Black Crusade (001.M39): *11th Black Crusade (301.M39): *12th Black Crusade (139.M41): *Slaughter on Solomon (998.M41): *13th Black Crusade (999.M41): Organization While not fully clear yet, the command structure of the Dark Core Warband is that it is led fully by Balor the Anarchist. Underneath him are the Harbingers, the Champions of Malice. The warband is separated into several smaller forces called Brigades. Each Brigade is commanded by a Harbinger, faithful Chaos Space Marines who are loyal to Balor and are the Chaos Champions of Malice. The Brigades consist of Chaos Space Marines, Cultists, Daemon Engines, Renegade Guardsman, Pirates, Chaos Ogryns, Hereteks and so forth. The size of the Brigades seem to vary, depending on infantry, vehicles and ships. The Brigades are rarely seen together, performing various operations across the galaxy for the warband in Malice's name. They can only be summoned by the Overlord, Balor, and refusal usually leads to a terrible punishment. Ranks Harbingers Amongst the warband, there are those who earn favor from the Renegade God, proving their devotion by spreading even more turmoil and destruction than their traitor brothers. These individuals are called the Harbingers, Champions of Chaos that serve Balor as his most trusted officers and are a part of the warbands inner circle. Each Harbinger act as just like a Captain of Loyalist Space Marine Chapters, taking command of what are called Brigades, groups of Chaos Space Marines in the warband, as well as other forces. And as recognition of their deep devotion to their god, the Harbingers are permitted to paint the number Eleven on their left shoulder plates, the sacred number of Malice. Some members also carry out other duties for the warband. Specters The name for Aspiring Champions among the Dark Core's warriors, the Specters are veteran warriors, having experienced centuries of battles against countless foes. They lead the squads of the warband's forces, acting as field officers. Those who are Specters have the highest chance of becoming Harbingers, usually through issuing challenges of death matches, proving their worth through the actions, or murdering existing Harbingers. Specialist Ranks Dark Shields The Dark Shields are a retinue of Chaos Space Chosen Marines that serve as Balor's personal bodyguards and enforcers of his will. The Dark Shields zealously protect their lord when he is in battle, as well as from would-be assassins and possible usupers. Their loyalty obvious, the Dark Guards would gladly give their lives for Balor, in order to protect the greatest worshipper of their Dark God. They are all armed with the best armor and weapons, looted and/or crafted by the warband's Warpsmiths and Hereteks. Combat Doctrine The Dark Core have two styles of combat. The first one is to sow anarchy onto worlds that are nearing the brink of war or plant the seeds of conflict into the populace. The warband's sorcerers use their dark magic in conjunction with infiltrated cultists and mortal followers to create turmoil and fights among the victim planet. They will arm those who fall under they sway while bringing them to worship Malice. Once the planet is ripe, the Dark Core's agents will initiate war and drive the planet into self-destruction. The warband will then make planetside and assist in the carnage, taking what spoils they can find as well as new blood for their forces. For the second is for direct combat. The Dark Core leans towards fast and rapid assault, delivering swift and devastating strikes on their enemies. Whether in space or planetside, against one foe or numerous, the weak or strong, the Dark Core will attack with no warning. Sometimes they will strike and fall back to attack again, or delivering the killing blow right away. On the ground, they will dispatch fast moving forces, followed by their heavy artillery and vehicles, with drop pods landing in enemy territory to make the foes run in confusion. In space, they will pop out of nowhere to strike their targets, crippling them before launching boarding parties to take what they want and kill the rest. For raiding operations, the Dark Core focus on swift attacks, with hit and runs on their foes. They strike down valuable targets and when falling back, they draw in the enemies to finish them off. The warband also makes heavy use of Daemon Engines of Chaos Undivided, and sometimes, forcefully, those aligned to the Four Chaos Gods. They use these abominable war machines to sow terror and destruction upon their enemies, providing support for their troops. Along with that, they have a large collection of vehicles, now possessed by Daemons too and directed with macabre idols of worship to Malice. These daemons bring forth pure chaos upon the battlefield, sending the enemies reeling in terror and confusion. Beliefs For the Dark Core, all they desire is total discord, to spread lawlessness and anarchy throughout the galaxy. To them, the very thought of law and order is an affront to their Dark God, Malice. Whether directly or in-directly, the warband has sworn to ensure that every world is consumed in total devastation. Whether they are Imperials, Taus, Eldars, Orks, Necron, or Tyranids, the Dark Core will not stop until law is destroyed and anarchy takes it place. In order to do so, they focus on worlds where conflict already exists, or where tension is slowly rising. They relish at the chance to break the dam of order and peace, flooding the planet in total turmoil. Not even the forces of Chaos are spared by their vendetta. While it is not uncommon for different Chaos warbands to fight one another, the Dark Core deliberately fight against other Chaos Space Marines, just as Malice opposes the other Chaos Gods. Also, like their god who feeds off the powers of the other Dark Gods like a parasite, the Dark Core are opportunists, using any advantage they can find to win a battle. When both sides are exhausted and weak, the Dark Core will strike without warning, slaughtering both sides with gleeful delight. Another fact about the warband is that they completely remove all memories of their past. For them, who they were or where they came from no longer matters. Only the here and now is of importance to the Dark Core, and bringing ever glory to their god. In their view, by becoming a servant of Malice, their origins are merely another form of Order, that which binds them to a state of compliance and restrictions. One must be free of all restraints in order to truly serve Chaos, with only the minimal of structure to keep the warband alive. Notable Dark Core Chaos Space Marines *'Overlord Balor the Anarchist': The founder and lord of the Dark Core warband, and a champion of Malice. Once a Captain from one of the Traitor Legions, Balor left out on his own after the death of Warmaster Horus. Ignoring the squabbling of his fellow Captains, Balor and his company, along with a few others, ventured out to find their destiny. Eventually they fell under the worship of the Renegade Chaos God. Now he leads his ever growing warband on a path of destruction and death, battling anyone in his path, whether they be Human, Tau, Eldar, Ork, Necron, Tyranid or even fellow Chaos Forces. Whether directly or indirectly, Balor is determined to fill the galaxy with lawless, indiscriminate battles, all in Malice's name. And while some of his plans also aid the other Chaos Gods, Balor knows that those victories will still satisfy his Renegade God, as Malice feeds off the growing power of his fellow Chaos Gods. An Astarte of impressive height, Balor wears an Artificer Armor called the Fell Armor ''with a Jump Pack, forged by his Warpsmith and Hereteks, and blessed by several Chaos Sorcerers. The Jump Pack is capable of disappearing and reappearing on Balor at his will. Integrated into the chest piece of the armor is a skull, which is said to be the skull of Horus, first Warmaster, taken from his corpse after he was killed by the Emperor. It releases a black mist-like substance around Balor that protects him from nearly anything. For weapons, Balor wields the ''Hell Claw, a daemonic Lightning Claw that has an augmented Volkite Charger built into it on his left arm. From this it can release powerful bolts or beams of thermal energy made from Warp Fire that can tear through Terminator Armour, or heat up the claws to high levels. He also wields the Rift Breaker, an ancient Daemonic weapon in the form of a spiked mace. This dark weapon can control gravity, attracting and repelling objects and people. The gravitational energy around the mace also delivers powerful shockwaves that could stun or kill a person. *'Harbinger Oloron the Turmoil': The Chaos Champion Oloron has served Balor since the Great Crusade. Once a Sergeant under the then Captain, Oloron the Turmoil joined the rest of the legion into the grasp of Chaos with their Primarch. When Horus was killed, Oloron followed Balor into the service of Malice without question. Since then, Oloron has served as the Dark Core's second, commanding the warband in Balor's name. Along with a wielding a Reaper Tongue's Plasma Pistol, Oloron also carries the Soulshredder a Daemon Weapon in the form of a Chainaxe. This dark weapon not only cuts flesh and armor, but the very soul of Oloron's victims too. *'Harbinger Garric the Behemoth': One of the oldest members of the Dark Core, Garric is one of the warband's Harbingers, and leads one of the warband's Brigade. Earning his title due to being taller than most of his brothers, nearly reaching the height of a Dreadnought, Garric has been with Balor since the beginning, and served under the latter during their days as a part of the Sons of Horus Legion. Silent and deadly, Garric wears a modified Terminator Armor to suit his massive stature, and wields a Reaper Autocannon in one arm, while in the other is a Chainfist. Garric's loyalty to Balor is unquestionable, having once saved the Chaos Lord's life. *'Harbinger Tyros of the Dark Forge': The Master Warpsmith of the Dark Core, Tyros is one of the Harbingers. He has built and modified many of the warband's weapons, as well as commands the other Warpsmiths and Hereteks, as well as in charge of turning captured Daemons into Daemon Engines. Tyros desires to build numerous weapons and machines of war, before setting them loose onto the galaxy in order to watch their performance. However, after he will merely break them apart and rebuild them with different designs, and test them out again. The reason is that Tyros' ultimate goal is to simply build the designs he sees within his twisted mind, and bring his machinations into reality. He is also a collector of Xeno technology, particular that of Necron and Eldar. Tyros wears a Power Armor he himself built, along with wielding a double-sided Power Axe and a Conversion Beamer he looted from a slain Chief Techmarine of an unknown chapter. Along with those, he also has the Mechatendrils, the signature tool of all Warpsmiths. His is equipped with several claws and buzzsaws, as well as a Flamer, Bolter and Meltagun. And finally, Tyros is always seen with a creature he calls, Brytralik, a Warp-entity that Tyros himself created. It appears as a silver creature in the shape of an apparatus with six extendable tendrils with pincer claws at the tips. The creature can attached itself to Tyros' back, digging into his flesh, and uses its tendrils to protect and fight alongside its master. The tendrils are strong enough to lift up objects with five times the mass, and can impale even Terminator Armor. He is normally accompanied by a squad of Obliterators and Daemon Enginers. *'Harbinger Korwalk the Disaster': The warbands primary Chaos Sorcerer, Korwalk is a powerful user of the Warp, focusing the chaotic energy to create discord and disasters among his enemies. When not unleashing powerful warp energy on the battlefield, he and his cabal manipulate unsuspecting foes and victims when advancing the warband's desire for turmoil and destruction among worlds. He utilizes and daemon weapon in the form of a staff that contains a powerful demon inside. The staff amplifies his powers and allow him to manipulate the terrain and the very forces of nature to his whim. *'Harbinger Kokabiel the Soulless Angel': The Harbinger known as Kokabiel comes from unique origins. Not from any of the Traitor Legions, Kokabiel originated from the First Legion, the Dark Angels. He fought in the Great Crusade even before Primarch Lion El'Jonson was found. However, he fell under the influence of Chaos and followed the 'Arch-Betrayer' Luther against his former brothers, thus becoming one of the Fallen Angels. The unexpected Warp Storm had, like the other Fallen, sent Kokabiel far away from Caliban when it was destroyed and away from the vengeful loyalists. Three centuries after the Horus Heresy, Kokabiel was discovered by the Dark Core, alone, confused and without a reason to live. Seeing a potential assest, Balor manipulated Kokabiel into joining the warband and swearing fealty to the Renegade God, Malice. In his despair, Kokabiel did so willingly, and eventually rose up the Dark Core's ranks. He now leads Balor's personal guard, the Dark Shields. Wielding a Plasma Gun, Kokabiel's Power Sword that he carried during his time as a Dark Angel was altered by Tyros, now infused with Warp Fire. *'Harbinger Nagurin the Bloody Vulture': A Chaos Space Marine Raptor, specifically a Warp Talon, Nagurin enjoys leaping from the skies upon his victims and foes, seeing their faces contorted from shock to horror as he rips through their bodies. He leads the warband's Raptors, and is usually the first into any battle or raiding. Strangely his body is covered in a black mist that seems to block most attacks, acting as a shield for Nagurin. For wargear, he wields a pair of Lightning Claws that are covered in an acidic poison that can melt through even master-crafted or warp-tainted armor. *'Harbinger Yren the Convertor': Dark Apostle *'Harbinger Morgor the Death Raider': Chaos Biker Marine *'Harbinger Quinzec of the Shifting Menace': A unique Possessed Marine, Quinzec was once a sergeant of the Sons of Horus when he sided with his Primarch. Sometime during the Siege of Terra, he gave his body to an unknown Daemon who was a servant of Malice. This Daemon allowed Quinzec to keep his conscious and he eventually became a Possessed Chaos Champion. Quinzec can change his the shape of his arms to form various wicked weapons, or cause warp infused bones to stick out from his armor. *'Harbinger Jorel the Eradicator': Havoc Marine *'Harbinger Dalthar the Twisted Spinner': Once an Apothecary, many of the warband fear should they run into Dalthar. A researcher of the biology of various races, Dalthar stalks the battlefield searching for new research material, living or dead. When not in battle, he keeps to himself aboard his secret laboratorium, assissted by corrupted Servitors as he experiments. In combat, Dalthar carries a Chainsword and a Narthecium on his right arm. Finally, he carries the Farbe, a pistol of archeotech or other ancient origin. This pistol has firepower equal to a Bolt Pistol, but fires bullets filled with various chemicals made from organic samples that Dalthar 'feeds' to it. *'Harbinger Kazaras the Puppet Master': Master of Possession *'Harbinger Zel'Drak the Butcher': Zel'Drak was once a loyalist of the proud Blood Angels during the early 36th Millennium. During the Age of Apostasy, Zel'Drak and his battle-brothers had finished quelling another uprising when they were returning to Baal when they were caught in a Warp Storm. The constant flux of Warp Storms had happened recently during that age, and this one brought forth the Dark Core. Boarding the Blood Angel Strike Cruiser. When Balor struck down the Company Captain, Zel'Drak suffered from one of chapter's curses, the Black Rage. Visions of Primarch Sanguinius facing Horus filled his mind and Zel'Drak succumbed to wanton madness. He struck at anyone near him, friend and foe alike. Rather than being shocked or angered this mad warrior, Balor was amused and intrigued. After sometime, his followers were able to capture Zel'Drak and bring him aboard his fleet. Through Chaos Sorcerer and torture, Zel'Drak was brought to heel, trapped in a state of tranquil fury. He now serves a powerful shock trooper, leading other Dark Core Astartes into battle. Removing all sense of range weaponry, Zel'Drak instead wields a pair of Xerxes Arm-Mounted Chainsword on both arms and a two-handed Phobos-Pattern Chain Greatsword that through any material. *'Harbinger Jakul the Untamable': Lord Discordant *'Igron the Flesh Bane': Once a Veteran Terminator of the Iron Warriors, upon falling under the thrall of Chaos and later joining the Dark Core, Igron was transformed into an Obliterator. He has lost the majority of the flesh that once made up his body, now replaced by warp-tainted metal and his armor fused to his body. His body contains an arsenal of lethal weapons, ranging from Autocannons, Lascannons, Plasma Cannons, Heavy Flamers and Power Fists. Guided by Tyros, Igron now stalks the battlefield in Malice's name, bringing destruction and death to those foolish enough to face him. *'Armos of the Ferocious Wrath': Very little is known about the Helbrute Armos. This monster is a one man army, armed with a Power Scourge and a Twin-Linked Lascannon, Armos is let loosed upon the warband's enemies with unrestrained malice. He takes delight in causing carnage upon his foes, his lust for battle and destruction so great that even his comrades keep their distance. And yet they admire his wanton destruction too, taking dark joy at his work. When not in battle, Armos is kept chained and sealed within one of the warband's ships. Non-Astartes Members *'Hzad Jerico': A heretek, Hzad was once a Explorator Magos on an Explorator Fleet, searching for STCs in the Segmentum Pacificus. His fleet had the unfortune of running into the Dark Core forces, who launched themselves at the Mechanicus ships. The void battle went over for two weeks and during that time, Hzad became fascinated by the Daemon Enginers the warband had created. Wanting to learn more, he set up a private meeting with the Warpsmith Tyros. Tyros agreed to teach him if Hzad surrendered his forces to the Dark Core. His curioisty and thirst for knowledge greater than his loyalty, Hzad sold out his warriors and fellow tech-priests without hesitation. Those who followed became a part of the Dark Core, those who did not were killed. Hzad now serves as one of the warband's foremost in technological research. *'Toras Von Makendel': Once a Lord Admiral of the Imperial Navy, Toras turned his back on the Imperium and the Emperor during the 12th Black Crusade. Always one for power and ambition rather than faith and loyalty, Toras eagerly joined the Dark Core, killing those who would not join him. Among the non-astarte, Toras has earned favor from Balor and commands the Dark Cores' fleet under the Overlord and Harbingers. *'Narthal Izzan': A Princep who served the Imperium back during the Great Crusade, Narthal Izzan sided with the traitors during the Horus Heresy. Commanding the Imperator-Class Titan, Purgatorium, Narthal battled on Terra with the other Traitor Titans, before being captured by Balor after Horus was killed. He soon found himself in the service of Malice under the Dark Core warband. Warped by the energies of Chaos and the machinations of Tyros, Narthal and his Moderati have long since fused with their Titan, a twisted union of machine and flesh kept chained in the depths of the Tiamat's Maw, when not in battle. Warfleet The Dark Core has amassed a massive armada of ships. Many were once under Balor's command during his time as an Adeptus Astarte of the Imperium, before joining Horus' rebels and then separating from the others when retreating from Terra. Over the millennium they have seized many ships, from Loyalist and Traitor Space Marines, Imperial Navy, Rogue Traders, Pirates and so on, along with their crews, forcing them to join their ranks or killing them by ejecting them into space. Recently, the Dark Core have acquired a Gloriana-class Battleship, with Balor naming it Tiamat's Maw ''and using it as his flagship. Warband Appearance Warband Colors Chaos Space Marines of the Dark Core warband are primarily colored in black, with the trims, elbows, and edges painted a dark white, both colors used to show the warband's devotion to Malice. The rivets, Chaos Star and horned helmets are a dark golden color. Warband Badge The symbol of the Dark Zone is a white version of the signature Chaos-pointed star. At the center of the star is a black skull. The two colors are the sacred colors of Malice, and is usually placed on the right shoulder plate. Relations ''Feel free to add your own Allies Feel free to add your own Enemies Notable Quotes Feel free to add your own By the Dark Core Feel free to add your own About the Dark Core Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Chaos Warbands